cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAW Young Lions Cup
The Young Lions Cup '''is a CAW Tournament contested every year, and is defended as a trophy. Tournament Rules The primary basis for eligibility is that the CAWs entered the CAW World since the last Young Lions Cup. However, the first Young Lions Cup will be eligibile to CAWs that entered the CAW World since 31st November 2009. The winner of the Young Lions Cup can defend the cup as an actual title until the following tournament, and Young Lions Cup tournament winners are not allowed to compete in the tournament again once they have won it. Previous holders of the trophy would not be allowed to compete for it again. As of August 23rd 2011, the rule to compete for the Young Lions Cup was changed so that only people who have not won a Vivianverse World Title, however previous holders still could not compete for it again. Young Lions Cup Holders Young Lions Cup 2010 This will be the first Young Lions Cup, and will take over 3 nights. Competitors *VooDoo Zombie was suppose to take part, but it was revealed he did not meet the Tournament's critera Tournament Drawings Night One Bracket *Random KKK Member #3 defeated Steven Raden *Xavier defeated Damien Demonic *Marcus Lytle defeated Spitfire *The Crippler defeated Random KKK Member #1 *El Rojo Mexico defeated Jesus Habinero *Bryan Davis defeated Andrew Liana Night Two Bracket *Steven Spriter defeated Random KKK Member #2 *Rick Acid defeated Keith Connor *Jason Matthews defeated Random KKK Member #4 *Random KKK Member #7 defeated Omega *Monoxide defeated PFan *Kosmo Thomas defeated TBD Night Three Finals *Day One Semi-Final Eliminator: Bryan Davis defeated Mexican KKK Member #3, Xavier, Marcus Lytle, The Crippler & El Rojo Mexico **Marcus Lytle pinned Mexican KKK Member 3 after a Superkick **Xavier pinned The Crippler after a DDT **El Rojo Mexico pinned Marcus Lytle after a Superkick **Bryan Davis pinned El Rojo Mexico after DDT Brainbuster **Bryan Davis makes Xavier tap out to the Surfboard *Day Two Semi-Final Eliminator: Steven Spriter defeated Rick Acid, Jason Matthews, Random KKK Member #7, Monoxide & TBD **Monoxide pins TBD after a DDT **Monoxide pins Jason Matthews after a DDT **Rick Acid makes Random KKK Member #7 tap out to a full nelson **Steven Spriter pins Monoxide after The Decimator **Steven Spriter pins Rick Acid after The Decimator *Final: Bryan Davis defeated Steven Spriter to become Young Lion Cup holder. Defence of the First YLC First Defence of the YLC I: *Matt Eichorn defeated Bryan Davis to become Young Lions Cup holder **Matt Eichorn wins after hitting the Un-Hawaiian Nightmare Second Defence of the YLC I *Steven Spriter defeated Matt Eichorn & Rick Acid to become Young Lions Cup holder **Steven Spriter wins after kicking Matt Eichorn in the ass as hes pinning Rick Acid Third Defence of the YLC I *Steven Spriter defeated Haduken to retain the Young Lions Cup and to win the WCW Intercontinental Championship **Steven Spriter wins after hitting the Total Wipeout. Young Lions Cup 2011 This was the second Young Lions Cup, and was done by Sprite Competitors * Giant Guppy wasn't originally suppose to appear at YLC, but came in for the Block B Qualifer Tournament Drawings '''Block A *Keith Connor defeated Evan O'Shea *Blake defeated Haduken *Malcolm McDermott defeated Steven *B.B. Disco defeated Rod Queerstreet Block A Finals *B.B Disco wins the 4 Way **Blake pinned Keith Connor **Blake pinned Malcolm McDermott **B.B Disco pinned Blake Block B *Shawn Dynasty defeated Winter Bradley *Tony Vegas defeated Trey Owens *TY & Jason Matthews went to a double count out *Random Mexican KKK Member 3 went over Ajax Block B Qualifer *Trey Owens won the Block B Qualifer **Evan O'Shea pinned Steven **Trey Owens threw Evan O'Shea out **Giant Guppy threw Winter Bradleys out **Trey Owens pinned Giant Guppy **Trey Owens threw Rod Queerstreet out **Haduken pinned Ajax **Trey Owens threw Haduken out Block B Finals *Tony Vegas wins the 4 way **Tony Vegas threw Trey Owens out **Tony Vegas threw Shawn Dynasty out **Tony Vegas pins Random Mexican KKK Member 3 Finals *B.B. Disco defeats Tony Vegas to become the new Young Lions Cup Holder Defence of the Second YLC First Defence of the YLC II *Tony Vegas defeated B.B. Disco on TCW*16 **Vegas won after hitting the REO Speedwagon Young Lions Cup 2012 This was the third Young Lions Cup tournament, and the rules had changed a bit. The title now cannot be defended. The Tournament was canceled. Competitors Category:Multi-CAW Events Category:Something CAWful Events Category:Featured Articles Category:The Vivianverse Category:Developmental Championships in CAW